This invention relates to a battery pack, having housed therein a charging type battery cell used e.g., as a power source of an electronic equipment, a battery device on which is loaded the battery pack etc., and to an external equipment having the battery device on which is loaded the battery pack etc. This invention also relates to a power supplying device for outputting the power furnished from e.g., an external power source.
There has hitherto been known a battery pack having therein a battery cell used as a power source for an electronic equipment. This sort of the battery pack is detachably loaded on a battery loading device provided on the main body portion of the electronic equipment.
The battery pack is made up of a battery cell for supplying the power, a casing having this battery cell housed therein, and an output terminal connected to a connection terminal in the battery loading device. The battery cell provided in the battery pack is chargeable, such that, in power depletion, it is charged through the output terminal. The battery casing has guide grooves on both lateral sides thereof engaging with the battery loading device. The output terminal is arranged adjacent to the bottom surface of the casing so that its one end faces a longitudinal lateral side thereof.
The battery loading device includes a loading section for loading the battery pack and a terminal for connection to the output terminal of the battery pack. The loading section is formed with a setting surface slightly larger in area than the outer size of the battery pack and on which the bottom surface of the battery pack is set. On the surfaces of the loading section facing both lateral sides of the battery pack are formed guide projections engaged in the guide grooves formed in the battery pack.
The terminal section is arranged on the inner rim of the loading section for facing the output terminal of the loaded battery pack. On loading the battery pack on the loading section, the terminal section is connected to the output terminal of the battery pack to permit the power to be supplied.
With the above-described structure of the battery loading device, the operation of loading the battery pack on the loading section of the battery loading device is hereinafter explained. When loading the battery pack on the loading section of the battery loading device, the respective guide projections on the loading section are engaged in the respective guide recesses with the bottom surface of the battery pack substantially parallel to the setting surface of the loading section. When loaded on the battery loading device, the battery pack furnishes the power from the battery cell to an electronic equipment provided with the battery loading device through the output terminal connected to the terminal section in the loading section.
When a battery pack is loaded on the battery loading device, the battery pack occasionally is introduced and loaded with its bottom surface tilted relative to a setting surface of a loading section of the battery loading device.
When the battery pack is loaded on the loading section of the battery loading device, the bottom surface of the battery pack may be loaded with the bottom surface of the battery pack being tilted relative to the setting surface of the loading section of the battery loading device in the lengthwise direction of the battery pack or with the bottom surface of the battery pack being tilted relative to the setting surface of the loading section of the battery loading device in the width-wise direction. The former and latter cases are referred to below as the battery pack being loaded with a tilt in the longitudinal direction and as the battery pack being loaded with a tilt in the width-wise direction, respectively.
If a battery pack 401 is loaded with a tilt in the longitudinal direction relative to the loading section, by having one end in the inserting direction of the battery pack into the loading section of a battery loading device 402 proximate to the setting surface of the loading section, as shown in FIG. 1, mistaken loading is restricted by a guide recess 405 formed on both width-wise sides and by a guide projection 411 of the battery loading device 402.
However, if the battery pack 401 is inserted with its bottom surface tilted in the width-wise direction relative to the setting surface of the battery loading device 402 and thrust with a larger force, a guide groove 409 may ride over the guide projection 413 formed on the loading section in an imperfect loading of the battery pack on the loading section.
If the battery pack 401 is inserted with a tilt relative to the setting surface and loaded in a non-optimum position on the loading section, there is a risk of the battery pack 401 inadvertently descending from the loading section to destroy the battery pack 401.
That is, if, with the conventional battery loading device, the battery pack 401 is erroneously loaded with a width-wise tilt on the setting surface of the battery loading device 402, there is no restricting means for positively prohibiting the battery pack 401 from being loaded with a tilt in the width-wise direction, thus possibly leading to loading of the battery pack with a tilt in the width-wise direction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack which is positively prohibited from being loaded with a tilt on the loading section of the battery loading device to protect the output terminal and the connection terminal against possible destruction, and a battery loading device on which is loaded a power supply member exemplified by the battery pack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic equipment in which a power supply member is positively prohibited from being loaded with a tilt to protect the output terminal and the connection terminal against possible destruction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a power supply device which is positively prohibited from being loaded with a tilt on the battery loading device to prevent destruction of the output terminal and the connection terminal.
In view of the above objects, the present invention provides a battery pack having plural engagement recesses at corners of first and second surfaces of the casing for opening in the first and second surfaces. At least one of the engagement recesses has a bent form such that an opening thereof in the first surface has a portion perpendicular to the second surface and a portion parallel to the second surface.
When loading the battery pack on the battery loading device, the plural engagement recesses of the casing are engaged by projections of the battery loading device, whereby the second surface of the casing is correctly oriented relative to the battery loading device.
A battery loading device according to the present invention includes plural engagement recesses at corners of first and second surfaces of the casing for opening in the first and second surfaces so as to be engaged by the battery loading device. At least one of the engagement recesses has a bent form such that an opening thereof in the first surface has a portion perpendicular to the second surface and a portion parallel to the second surface.
When loading the power supply device on the battery loading device, the plural engagement recesses of the casing are engaged by plural projections of the battery loading device so that the second surface of the casing is correctly oriented relative to the battery loading device.
An electronic equipment according to the present invention includes a plurality of projections provided substantially on a centerline of the second surface perpendicular to said first surface, and a plurality of engagement projections formed at corners of said first and second surfaces for engaging with the power supplying member. At least one of the engagement projections has a bent shape as cast on the first surface. The bent shape is made up of a portion perpendicular to the second surface and a portion parallel to the second surface.
With the electronic equipment, when a power supplying member is loaded on the battery loading device, the engagement projections are engaged with the power supplying member, whereby the power supplying member is oriented correctly relative to the battery loading device.
The battery pack of the present invention can be positively prevented from being erroneously loaded on the inappropriate battery loading device.
With the battery loading device of the present invention, a power supply member inappropriate for the device can be positively prohibited from being erroneously loaded thereon.
The power supply device of the present invention can be positively prohibited from being erroneously loaded on a battery loading device inappropriate for the power supply device.
Also, with the electronic equipment of the present invention, a power supply member inappropriate for the equipment can be positively prohibited from being erroneously loaded thereon.